Wonderland's Void: first draft
by LetoSai
Summary: Wonderland's Void: the return call is now completed. Here lies the first draft in a  sorta  poem form that started it all. Enjoy.


This is more something just…kinda a fun thing for he readers of my Alice in wonderland story Wonderland's Void. (if you haven't read it…you should) This is the actual draft it started out as that I wrote in the middle of geometry some 5 or 6 years ago. Never imagined I'd get a 23 chapter story out of it. ^_^

disclaimer- i still don't own Alice in wonderland.

* * *

She wandered, sore and alone, poor Alice did. In a land most terrifying and strange to her.

The sun glowed the most curious orange throughout the day, and the most difficult signs left her puzzled upon which was to turn.

She looked at her watch, it was only half past three. With home no where in sight, she swallowed hard, wondering for whom she was worrying.

All morning she had been on her own. Chased into the damp hallow of a dead tree because of that dreadful Cheshire cat. With a grin most wicked and it's claws most sharp, it was a wonder she had courage to run at all.

She whimpered weakly, hiding from view. That devil cat nearing close by the moment. Alice prayed for a savior, a protector, a light. To rescue her from this terrible plot.

With little warning and no cause, the death of the tree broke. She fell. With cuts up her arms and her dress ripped post haste, she cried out in surprise, shock, and pain.

When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing she knew. The flowers growled and snapped at her feet. The birds were angry and the trees did shake.

So now Alice wandered, looking for her home. The chill in the air simply scaring her more. She hugged herself tight, her breathing wonderfully ragged.

The sights grew worse, with not too much human. The caterpillar man who was sucking on his pipe leered darkly and crooked his finger for her to come.

Out running him quickly, Alice shed a tear. This land of trines and riddles so incredibly unkind to be a fairy tale.

She tripped and fell, her skin stained with mud. This world consuming her time and her love.

A mess now more then ever before, she laid beneath a tree made of oak. Hoping to rest and continue the journey. But she jumped in a panic from a growl from that demon Cheshire cat.

With a sob caught in her throat, poor Alice did quiver. She got up to her feet to keep the distance between them gap.

She hated the trees, she now decided. Running far away from them now, she looked for fresh air. The coast of water hopefully relieving that desire.

Nothing was the same she gasped with a horror. The water was as clear as crystal, and the depth was forever.

Amazing it was, but only proved how far from home she was. A fear laid on her shoulders in a taunting way.

"Oh dear, Oh dear." Alice heard with a frivolous giggle. "They'll be expecting you for sure, of that I know just so."

Alice stared at the water, eyes wide at the creature talking to her. A bright haired mermaid and a devious smirk.

"I have never been here, and can not be expected." Alice assured, taking several steps away in order to run. "I'll help you. I'll help you!" the mermaid did laugh. "Head that way! There! To the meadowing lass!"

The direction was not a strange as the forest she had come. It was a meadowing field that stretched a great distance. She had nothing else to do and no where else to go.

The mermaid's giggling laughter followed her with each step. A scorning, teasing laugh.

Alice felt the anxiety form over her again. The thought still filling her mind 'I'm going to die here.'

A tiny little cottage sat in a row of flowers. The chimney puffed with a dirty smoke, as the roof looked as if it could collapse at any moment.

"Hello?" Alice asked in a gentle whisper. The door to the cottage flew up with a flourish. A girl stood before her dressed as a maid, tiny glasses on her nose.

"Hello lady!" she chirped, pulling Alice inside. "My, you are a mess. No worries, no worries. I'll have you all fixed up in no time!"

Her voice was a soft as a child's but she had the figure reflecting that of a most beautiful woman.

"Oh." Alice muttered, instantly startled.

"Such a sweet lady." The maid girl sang, not so gently pulling off the dress Alice was still wearing.

When Alice did not comply, and she surely did not. The maid tore through the fabric, leaving Alice naked on the floor.

Curling up in a ball, she hugged herself cold and embarrassed. Unsure. Confused and more frightened by the moments.

"Golden Mary, Golden Mary. You may call me Golden Mary."

The maid girl, Mary heaved Alice up by her arms, pushing her into a fabulously decorated washroom.

"Come now sweet lady." Mary chided, pushing her into an already prepared bath. It was hot and steamy and full of bubbles. The warmth was lovely but the maid was so very unsettling.

The maid girl sat by the tub, washing Alice roughly with a rag. Oh, poor Alice cried and screamed, trying to get out of her iron hold.

With her skin rubbed red and a sob still in her throat she sat and soaked in the tub, a smiling maid watching over her.

"Hurry hurry dear lady." She smiled at the trembling Alice.

She cried terribly. Embarrassed, demoralized and hurt. The maid made quick work of every thing she did, and Alice found herself dresses in a brand new dress. Hair pulled back.

She stared at herself in the mirror, blushing deeply at the sight. Such a radiant girl Alice was.

"There you are now, lady." The maid smiled, poking Alice's nose. "Off you go."

The maid girl, none to gently shoved her out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

Confused and tired, Alice whimpered, trying her hardest to get far away from that horrid little cottage.

Nothing was beautiful, nothing was sweet. Every little thing seemed to come crashing down upon her in a scary way.

"Oh dear." She sighed, "Oh dear. What now,"

She could do nothing but wander on and stay away from the places that frightened her. She walked slowly and carefully sighing just softly.

Startled immediately upon hear raised voices with a stranger little musical tune along with it. Poor Alice stopped abruptly, afraid to make her way to somewhere else dangerous.

"Hello baby." Alice heard, turning quickly, preparing for the worst she was faced with a white haird young man. A rabbit on the cuff of his sleeve. He slid up quickly next to her, slipping his arm around her waist. "You were about to be very late."

Alice stared up in awe at the dashing young man. He looked really rather dressed up, a suit and tie both.

He slid his hand lower, squeezing her ass. Ignoring her protesting yelp. "Come. Come." He led her out to a rather long table. Full of cakes and tea.

"Finally." Another young man chuckled. He too was dressed in a suit, a cup of tea pressed to his lips.

He was very lovely as well, such a lovely young man. But he was over shadowed by the man at the head of the table. A top hat upon his head. "White!" he cheered. "You've found sugar. Come have a cup of tea you scrumptious little girl."

Alice shook at being at being addressed so, never had she seen such a look. The white haired boy, apparently named white, patted her butt again and sat her in a chair.

"I knew you couldn't wait anymore, Hatter. Poor baby didn't know she was late." White grinned.

"I know. I know. Bad sugar, But you're here now and that's what matter's." This mad hatter laughed. "March! Get sugar some tea!"

The boy named March had still been sipping on his tea quietly, but as Hatter said the word, he jumped up.

"As long as it is her unbirthday." March smiled, setting a rather large cup of tea in front of her.

"So baby." White hummed, "What took you so long to find us. We've been expecting you for hours."

"Minutes." Hatter added

"Seconds even." March smiled.

Such a strange place she had found. Alice sighed. With strange people no less. They made her nervous, so very nervous.

They stared at her patiently, even when she said nothing. Tea was poured several more times and they're eyes for the most part, did not waver.

Hatter reached over to her, squeezing her breasts tight. With a loud yelp, Alice smacked his hand away. He grinned triumphantly.

"At least we know she's in there." Hatter chuckled.

"Answer us baby." White smiled.

Nervous, so nervous. Alice shivered. What horrible mannered young boys these were. Hatter sat in the chair right next to her's and squeezes her breasts again. "C'mon sugar." He smiled wickedly, such intentions on his mind.

"Let go." Alice said firmly, unable to pull away from his hold.

"Hatter always has had a fancy for sugar." March smiled. White laughed.

"Yes I have." Hatter laughed to, still fondling Alice playfully.

"Hatter. Let her go." A voice said sternly.

For the first time she had seen the forth boy. She hadn't even noticed him before. He sat five or so chairs away, with such a handsome look. His dark hair covering his face. Hatter pouted and let go, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh Spade, your no fun." White grinned.

"Have some tea." March urged, pouring Hatter a new cup as well.

Alice looked back at the of boy Spades. Though he barely said a thing, She hoped that he would not scare her badly the way everyone else had.

"Happy unbirthday." Hatter suddenly grinned.

"Happy unbirthday Hatter. White." March chuckled.

"Oh yes." White smiled. "Happy unbirthday,"

Alice thought it best not to ask. She watched them jump up and sing joyfully. The very same music she had heard before playing from seemly everywhere. She jumped again, feeling a tap at her shoulder. Spade stood next to her, offering her his hand.

Not thinking about it at all he took it and let him lead her away. Hatter didn't notice, none of them did. Not now, during their celebration.

"I apologize for their rudeness, dear love." He said gently. "Would you like me to take you home?"

She choked back her cry of glee, flinging her arms around him, giving him every ounce of gratefulness she could find.

"Please, please. Thank you." She cried, hugging him tight.

"Of course, dear love." He smiled charmingly.

He walked her back, a dear slow walk. Back toward the way she had come. He held her tight in his protective embrace. Letting her know she was safe. With a few extra turns, and a hop and a skip. Alice found her self home. In her yard in fact.

"You must be careful in that land of ours. Everyone seems to no nothing, which is always more then it seems, and less then everyone else." Spade smiled softly "Now next time, promise me; should it happen again. You tell them Spade looks after you, or I'll get after them."

Alice nodded softly once or twice. In awe by his mere presence. He leaned down just slightly to leave a small goodbye kiss.

"Take care Alice." He smiled.

"Thank you very much Spade."

"Come see me, some time. But please, I beg you, don't talk to strangers, I implore you."

He kissed her again, softer this time. Before turning to go back into Wonderland.

* * *

End.


End file.
